


Tethered Requim (One-Eyed Tanaka AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: #sdr2au #oneeyedtanaka #danganropa #hinaka #au, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Would you ever go so far for love..? Far enough you destroy someone innocent, and wound them terribly?One Eyed Tanaka is an AU based on chapter 4 of SDR2, with minor touches. (This AU was crested by me, w o w-)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Tethered Requim (One-Eyed Tanaka AU)

Set the clocks back and wait. Shoud be easy, right?  
The plan was finally coming together as he strided through the halls, a pang of guilt running through him, but confidence to overtake it.

Gundham was never the type of guy to murder. Of course, he'd claim he was an evil overlord, but did that really suggest anything? I mean, until today. He stopped at one of the clocks on the walls, setting back to a past time. He knew what he was doing. Or so it seemed. Deciding to wake up earlier then everyone else, plotting this fiendish crime, for reasons kept under lock and key.

He wasn't the only one planning though.

Kazuichi had most likely heard Tanaka leave his own dorm room, as he stepped out of his own hospitality, a cold blade in hand. This would be it. The end to his rival, all for a blonded haired, nicely dressed princess who he abnormally adored. It was basically a "kill for love" situation. 

He spotted Tanaka, a sheepish but darkened expression on his face. 

"Huh. Funny seeing you here, what timing!" Souda smiled deviously, clapping his hands together like a child.

The other male turned around sharply, guilt engulfing him in a cycle of mental flames.

"..Impossible! I was quiet as ever, how could you of ended up here..?!" He looked at Souda, his face an array of confusion.

"I plan ahead." He ran his finger over the blade of the knife, his tone somewhat sarcastic, allthough it was unintended.

Tanaka moved from where he was, and backed away slowly. "Do not...! I can smell you intentions!"

"Really now..? I mean come on, aren't we both in the same boat here?" He started to walk over. "You want to kill to survive, i want to kill to survive--" He continued walking until he was close enough to Tanaka.

"And we both know someone has to go." He pointed the knife at the other's throat, close enough he could slash his neck wide open.

Tanaka tried to speak, but all that came out was a croaky "No."

Souda giggled slightly. "No...? What do you mean no?! You stole what was MINE, so I'm returning the favour, by stealing your life!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do---"

*KICK*

A blow to the chest. Can wind someone for a time, but not long enough to save a life.

"ACK-!"

Tanaka lowers his leg, his gaze now sinister.

"Let's just say, someone most likely smarter than you could ever be."

*cough* "Hah... See, this is why i fucking HATE YOU-!"  
He grabbed his knife tightly, slashing it in Tanaka's direction.  
Avoided.

It repeated.  
Avoided.  
They were practically stuck in a battle, prehaps even a waltz for two sinners.  
It wouldn't end until there was a victor.

This time, he aimed straight for him.  
It was impossible to dodge at that point, as the sharpened blade came in contact with Gundham's right eye. 

"KH-!"  
The knife dug deeper, causing sickly pink blood to spew out of the eye, dripping endlessly.

"AH! STOP IT!!"

Kazuichi had most likely not heard him, as he twisted the knife deeper, the pain soon more than just unberable. 

"IT HURTS, STOP!--"

*SPLAT*

A single pull put an end to it all. The eye ripped out of it's socket, soon after falling onto the floor."

A scream reverberated around the area. Tanaka collapsed to the ground in pure agony, blood spilling and then falling down the side of his face.

"....."

Souda's eyes widened, astonished, at the very least.

The two took in each others company, their rivaly now a raging flame, never to be put out. 

1/?

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for the first part! But don't worry, there's bound to be more. It's quite short, (613 words, but its 3am so not much could be wrote.)


End file.
